


Technoblade Never Dies!...Right?

by KalinNotFound



Category: DreamSMP, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Evil Wilbur Soot, Killed, M/M, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Murder, Quackity - Freeform, Sad Floris | Fundy, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Schlatt - Freeform, Suicide, TechnoBlade, Technoblade dies, TommyInnit - Freeform, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, eret - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalinNotFound/pseuds/KalinNotFound
Summary: So This is after Wilbur exploded the bone, Eret is trying to help Fundy get out of some rubble, Wilbur shoots him. Techno tries to make Wilbur happy but fails. Techno kills himself so now Wilbur is feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt so he just stays by his side.
Relationships: Eret - Relationship, Fundy - Relationship, Jschlatt - Relationship, Quackity - Relationship, Technoblade - Relationship, TommyInnit - Relationship, Wilbur Soot - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	Technoblade Never Dies!...Right?

“E-Eret just go! F-fucking run!” Fundy kept looking back at Wilbur then Eret. Eret sobbed “FUNDY IM NOT LEAVING YO-“  
Of course as any curious person he followed where Fundy was looking just to cut off mid sentence.

Wilbur had fired an arrow right into Eret’s chest. Smiling as he watched the man with glasses freeze in horror. Fundy screamed “ERET!!” Eret could barely look down at the arrow, wincing in pain.

Wilbur laughed looking at Techno. Techno was just staring at Wilbur in shock and terror. “you.. you actually shot him..” Wilbur laughed “Of course, i’m best to keep my word you know!”

Wilbur giggled lowly ”Next pest off the list.” He smiled then pointing the cross bow at Techno. There was silence for a second before Techno moved up slightly and put his head to the tip of the arrow. “Heh..If ya can’t beat em, join em.” 

Wilbur froze. Oddly hesitating at this decision. It’s like he gave off a hint of the old Wilbur, the one who loved and played with the man below him.. A sense of remorse in his expression. It took him a minute to snap out of it, raising the crossbow to Techno again. He’d slowly pull a little on the trigger. Techno heard the noise of the crossbow being pulled back and moved his eyes to look at the ground, he didn’t want to look at Wilbur anymore.. yet oddly Wilbur still hadn’t fired. 

Techno started getting.. inpatient..? “Well? Aren’t you going do it already?” Techno asked in a soft voice.. he seemed so tired, blood pouring out of the stab wound Wilbur had made. Wilbur finally snapped out of it and snickered, this time readying the crossbow again. “Goodbye TechnoBlade.” Wilbur grinned. Techno just looked up at him and smiled softly. “C-cya in hell..” he chuckled.. that was one of the rare occasions Techno ever stuttered. Wilbur looked surprised. Techno just continues chuckling. “Silly motherfucker.. Remember that Wil? That fuckin panda thing..?” Techno smile started to fade.. “Wh.. oh shut u-up you’ll be dead soon anyways.” Wilbur seemed to bite back something while aiming. “Why should I? It’s better to give you the memories now then you forgetting them.” Techno added. “F-fuckin.. what did you, Tommy, and Quackity call him?-“

“Fucking Tubbox” That got a quiet giggle out of the shaking pig man. Wilburs heart started to thump loudly. “Techno just sh-shut up..”  
Wilbur took a step back, he looked extremely nervous now. He noticed the feeling of the arrow leaving his head. He smiled and looked up at him, he felt a bit proud. “heh..ya really did suck at ‘try not to laugh’ didn’t you?.. why aren’t you laughing Wil..?”   
“Shut up, shut up, shut UP!” He just covered his ears for a second only then uncovering them to aim back at Techno in frustration. Techno stared at him. 

“Do it.” Was the only thing that left Technos mouth. Wilbur froze again. “Wh..wha-“ “FUCKING DO IT WILBUR, SHOOT ME.” He snapped at the man above him. “JUST F-FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY WILBUR!” Wilbur stared at Techno with wide eyes. Techno had finally broke.. tears streaming down his cheek as he was looking down at the floor, waiting for his demise. “T-techno..” Wilbur muttered. Techno looked at him. “What..” he said coldly. “Are.. are you ok..?” Wilbur asked calmly, slowly putting the crossbow down. 

Techno stayed quiet for a second before avoiding the question. “K-kill me already Wilbur..” “no. Techno, this- this little game is over.” He muttered, going down to Techno. Wilbur tried putting his hand on Technos cheek to wipe the tears away but he pulled away. Wilbur sighed and got up, trying to make it seem like he didn’t care when he really did.. techno just chuckled quietly. “You should really kill me already.” He muttered. Wilbur huffed and dropped his crossbow and sword. “I’m not killing you Technoblade.”

The two stared at each other for a moment before Wilbur started to walk away. Well, that was before there was a loud whimper from Techno. Wilburs head shot up as he looked back at Techno

Techno had stabbed himself with Wilburs sword.. Wilburs eyes went wide as he ran to him. “TECHNO YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Wilbur shouted as Techno laid there. Wilbur hesitated for a second before taking the sword out of Technos chest and put some bandages he had with him around Technos wound. Techno frowned. “Leave me Wilbur..” he muttered. “What? No! I’m not leaving you like this!” Techno growled and kicked Wilbur in the chest, knocking him back. “L-let me die Wilbur..” he smiled. Wilbur coughed, the wind getting knocked out of him. Techno brought the sword back up and stabbed himself again. 

An hour passed.. the fire had cleared out on its own somehow. Schlatt, Quackity, and Tommy were looking for people.. Tommy’s eyes widened as he saw Wilbur.. laying Technos head on his lap. Tommy smiled as he ran over. “Wilbur! Techno!” Wilburs eyes shot up as he looked at the happy teenager. That happiness quickly faded as Tommy came closer. Techno was bleeding everywhere.. “H-holy shit.. techno?” Tommy covered his mouth as he looked down at the two men Wilbur sniffled. “He’s gone Tommy.. it’s all my fault..” he whined. Tommy frowned and went to check Technos pulse. 

He felt nothing. Technoblade, the blood god, the man that. NEVER got hurt, died. Dead in his friends arms as Wilbur sobbed. “He’s fucking g-gone Tommy!” 

“H-he’s gone and I-it’s my fault!”

**Author's Note:**

> bro ngl I cried


End file.
